1972 Monaco Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:21.4 |fastestlap = 1:40.0 |fastestlapdriver = Jean-Pierre Beltoise |fastestlapnation = FRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 9 |winner = Jean-Pierre Beltoise |winnernation = FRA |winnerteam = |second = Jacky Ickx |secondnation = BEL |secondteam = |third = Emerson Fittipaldi |thirdnation = BRA |thirdteam = }} The 1972 Monaco Grand Prix was the fourth race of the Formula One World Championship in . The 80-lap race took place on May 14 1972 in heavy rain, and was won by Jean-Pierre Beltoise, his only Grand Prix win. Beltoise shot immediately into the lead from his fourth starting position, and also set the fastest lap. Jacky Ickx finished second and Emerson Fittipaldi was a lap down in third. Reigning champion Jackie Stewart suffered a late spin and electrical issues to fall to fourth. __TOC__ Background The track was modified from 1971, in the interest of safety, and was the first major change of configuration in the race's history. The pits were moved to the harbor front, between the chicane and Tabac, and a new, tighter chicane was placed near Tabac, just past the new pits. The new track was slightly faster, as the cars were reaching a high rate of speed on the straight after the tunnel. There was a short escape road for cars that missed the chicane, blocked with a gate to ensure that cars did not pull out into traffic. * : Wilson Fittipaldi's car was now sporting a BT37-style nose, and upgraded brakes. * : Alex Soler-Roig had retired from Formula 1 after his home race, but the team was back up to the full complement of five cars, with the return of Helmut Marko. But Marko was forced to use one of the 1970-vintage P153s. There were no changes to the cars, but primary sponsor Marlboro was apparently trying to take over the race. The press was given free media guides and treated to free breakfasts, a Lamborghini painted in their colors spent almost the entire weekend giving rides on the circuit to various people, and there were thousands of Marlboro stickers scattered around. * : Mario Andretti was away at the Indianapolis 500. The team brought three cars, and all were fitted with a shortened nose, to reduce the chance of accidental collision damage. * : After the Spanish GP, while driving back to England the team transporter was heavily damaged by a collision with a drunk Spanish driver. So the team was using a rented transporter. * : The team had the original 721 chassis as a spare, and both drivers drove it in practice as a comparison to the 721X cars. Ronnie Peterson's 721X had an experimental differential. The factory was still having to carry spare parts for five different models. **Bad weather in England meant that the car still was not sorted, but Mike Beuttler's team was delighted with the simplicity and ease of working on the new 721G. So much so that the works team mechanics were caught looking over the car. **Frank Williams had turned over all of the technical side of the team to Ron Tauranac, so he could concentrate on administration and management. Tauranac had also had the new four pot brake calipers installed on both cars. **Rolf Stommelen's Eifelland-bodied March was now fitted with wheels designed to complement the bodywork. But the car was painfully slow this weekend. * : Peter Revson was away at the Indianapolis 500. Brian Redman took his place, even though he had never driven at Monaco before, but he proved to be a very capable substitute. Denny Hulme had his old M19A as a spare, and eventually decided to use it in the race. * : Jackie Stewart was using chassis 004 in a race for the first time, with 003 becoming the spare, and had the same brake caliper/suspension integral parts that François Cevert first used in Spain. Entry List The full entry list for the is shown below: Practice Overview Qualifying Qualifying Results Grid Race Results Milestones This was the only World Championship victory for Jean-Pierre Beltoise, and the final victory for . Standings after race References * Category:1972 Grands Prix Category:Monaco Grand Prix Category:Grand Prix articles